thekindaichicasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Busujima
Manga= |-|Anime= Riku Busujima was one of the three juveniles guilty of human torture, confinement, and sexual assault. Also a suspect in Murder Committed by Inspector Kenmochi. History Riku Busujima's family ran a small medical equipment company. He would deliver orders to Tamaki's family's hospital, and that was how he knew Tamaki and Uozaki. The two would often bother him with their whims, and he would always end up taking the blame for their troubles. Busujima's father had lent him an apartment to study, since their house was a factory. One afternoon, Tamaki and Uozaki went to Busujima and tried to get his apartment keys. They drove him to a corner, and he had to give in. Fed up with his position, Busujima decided to study hard to get into medical school, and become able to support his father's work. He studied at a coffee shop, and there he met Marina Togami, a waitress. She was the only person who saw his hardwork and dedication. Soon, the two became good friends. Unfortunately, Tamaki and Uozaki came to know about Marina and their friendship. After that, Marina stopped going to school and disappeared from work. Busujima initially thought she was ill, but she had not been at home either. It was only a month later that Busujima found out the truth. He somehow remembered Tamaki asking for his apartment keys, and he immediately went there. He went up to the door, but Tamaki said that they knew nothing about Marina's whereabouts. As he was about to leave, Busujima, to his horror, saw Marina jump out the window. She fell to her death. She had been tortured and starved by Tamaki and Uozaki, and when she could not take it anymore, she took the drastic step. Realizing that she died, Busujima snapped at her tormentors. However, Tamaki managed to talk his way out of it, saying that it was Busujima's apartment where they had committed the crime. Busujima already had a bad reputation because of the two, and so nobody would believe his innocence. He was dumbstruck. Soon, he found himself helping them again, burying Marina and covering up what had happened. Tamaki got him take all the blame for what they had done to Marina, promising that his father would clear Busujima's family's debts. Because of the police found Marina grasping on to a small angel figurine given to her by him, Busujima came to believe that Marina believed him to be one of the perpretors even in the end, and resigned to Tamaki's request. Later on, after Busujima's 'confession' to the police, Tamaki went away to America, and his father stopped dealing with the Busujima family. The company went bankrupt and his father vanished. Busujima finally decided to tell the truth, and wrote a letter to inspector Kenmochi. However, the lawyer who was entrusted with the letter, Ryosuke Komori, destroyed it for his own reasons. All of these incidents made it perfect for the Puppeteer from Hell to intervene. He successfully planted in Busujima a desire for revenge, causing him begin a plan murder Tamaki and Uozaki and frame Inspector Kenmochi, who Takato claimed to have thrown away his confession letter, and, once the plan coming to conclusion, committing suicide to atone for Marina. |-|Live-Action= Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Murderer